


Practice Makes Perfect

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Staten Island Ferry"





	Practice Makes Perfect

"How do straight people makeout?" Jack asked, his expression completely serious.   
  
Karen snorted from beneath him on the couch, keeping her attention on the television in front of her. "The same way everyone makes out, honey."  
  
"Yeah, but..." he sighed and she finally looked at him, his eyes downcast and focused on her throat. "Look, the guy I'm seeing is closeted and I told his wife that you were my wife and I'm going over there tomorrow and I want you to come with me so we can keep up the charade." He let out a long breath and Karen just stared at him, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with making out?" she asked, humor dancing in her eyes.  
  
Jack snuggled his face into her neck again, feeling embarrassed. "Well, I just figured we could show off to them that we are a married couple."  
  
Karen ran her fingers through his dark hair and then grabbed him by the locks, lifting his head so his chin was now resting on her chest. "Poodle, we've made out before, plenty of times."  
  
"Yeah, but is it convincing? We've always been silly about it. I need it to look real." He pouted and Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why is this so important to you? You've known this Roger guy for like a week."  
  
"Drew."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He shrugged as best he could from his position on top of her. "I just really like this guy."  
  
"So you're pretending to be straight becaaaaause...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Karen!" he exclaimed, frustrated with the conversation. "Just kiss me!"  
  
Karen laughed, looking down at him in disbelief. "What?! I'm not going to-"  
  
Jack shifted his body on top of her and captured her upper lip between his, cutting off her protests. Karen whimpered and he smiled into the kiss. It took a few seconds for her to respond, but Jack wasn't worried; he knew exactly which buttons to push in order to get his way. He pulled away from her when air became a necessity and smiled knowingly down at her slightly dazed look. "Well?"  
  
Katen raised her eyebrow and licked her lips. "I don't know, honey, it still feels like I'm kissing a gay guy. "  
  
"Well, you _are_ kissing a gay guy."  
  
Karen raked her nails gently over his scalp, smirking when he shivered against her. "Yeah, but I thought you wanted it to look like a real kiss. Passionate, steamy-"  
  
He cut her off again with lips, his tongue slipping in her mouth easily. Karen moved her hands from his hair and placed them on either side of his face, her fingertips tickling his ears. Jack propped himself up on his forearm and slid his hand up to her neck, his thumb caressing her throat. Their lips parted and their heads titled before they dove back in again, their lips barely touching before their tongues tangled. He shifted his hips and molded his lower half to hers, resting between her legs, his pelvis grinding down into her. Karen moaned and lifted her leg up, rubbing her bare foot back and forth over his calf. Jack smoothed his hand down from her head to the top of her breast and Karen gasped in his mouth, pulling away from him.   
  
She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit, her breathing labored. "Maybe that's a bit too passionate." Jack looked disappointed and Karen could practically see the gears working in his mind. "Maybe less tongue?"   
  
Jack wasted no time in capturing her lips again, this time keeping his tongue to himself. They shared wide, open-mouthed kisses, obnoxious sounds emitting from their throats. After a few moments, they parted again and Jack sat up abruptly, Karen's leg falling back to the couch from where it was hooked around his hip.   
  
"That's it, Kare!" he exclaimed, clapping in excitement.   
  
Karen sat up as well and bounced in place on the couch. "Yay, honey!"   
  
They giggled together until Jack's phone beeped on the coffee table. "Oh its Drew!" he snatched the phone off the table and swiped to answer. "Drew guess what!"  
  
Karen watched Jack pace around the apartment as he excitedly told his secret boyfriend the good news of how they can keep their relationship under wraps for a bit longer, her heart racing and a smile tweaking at her lips. 


End file.
